Le Jugement d'un Ange
by TheMuggleOfMidnight
Summary: Après la deuxième guerre des sorciers, Hermione Granger, service des jugement en cours, s'occupe des anciens Mangemorts. Entre temps, Draco Malfoy tombe dans son bureau et le blond n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...


Bonjour,

Voici ma deuxième fiction, du moins, que j'ai posté ici, car en réalité, c'est ma première. En la relisant, j'ai envie de changer beaucoup de choses mais par respect pour la moi du passé qui ne savait pas trop écrire et qui se fiait aux bases des Dramione, j'ai décidé de la laisser telle quelle est. L'idée est bien, selon moi, parce-que je sais la suite, héhé. Le début est banal mais j'avais prévu de détourner un peu l'histoire en restant dans le banal. Je suppose que mon blabla et moi sommes pas les bienvenue xD.

Bonne Lecture!

Hermione se réveilla, Comme d'habitude, pour une journée au Ministère. Cliché ? Pourtant, c'est vrai, Hermione s'occupait des jugements d'anciens mangemorts. Le Ministre avait jugé qu'elle en reconnaîtrait le plus possible mais elle en avait marre de décider le reste de la misérable vie que menait ces ordures. Oui, au début elle voulait s'acharnée sur eux mais elle ne pouvait leur faire ce qu'ils ont fait et la vengeance ne menait à rien. Alors, c'est une Hermione abattue qui se rendit au travail. L'ascenseur bondé, l'arrêt pénible, les heures de pointe dans le hall, dans les couloirs, dans la cafétéria... Elle entra dans son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise confortable. Elle regarda sa pile, il n'y avait que deux dossiers à s'occuper. Demain, pensa-t-elle, au moins je ne suis pas en train de me coltiner Mclaggen... Oh, attends ! Enfin seule ! Mais au même moment, Mclaggen entra et Hermione soupira. Bien sûr, quand on parle du loup, il vient.

- Hermione, nouveau jugement.

- On peut pas attendre demain ? , soupira Hermione avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Pas question ! Tu le fais maintenant.

- Très bien mais combien de temps peut-on juger quelqu'un ?

- Je te donnes 4 jours, 5 maximum et pas plus, ok ?

- Oui, chef, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle pris un dossier et, faisant mine de s'y intéressé, se plongea dans sa lecture. Après avoir analyser les dossiers, elle daigna enfin à lever les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Malfoy devant elle, les cernes soulignant ses yeux, les cheveux gras et décoiffés contrairement au Malefoy d'avant, il n'était plus présentable.

-... Malfoy... Tu... Tu... Que fais tu là ? , réussie-t-elle enfin à articuler.

- Comme tous les autres, Granger ! Tu crois que je suis venue te faire une petite visite ? Mais avec joie, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est bon, répliqua Hermione, Quand on se demande comment le Grand Drago Malefoy a réussie a se faire prendre alors qu'il est censé avoir l'ingéniosité et la ruse de Serpentard, Monsieur nous envoie balader ! Oh mais très bien, tu ne va pas bien dans ta tête !

Après ça, il se tut, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Apparemment, il est trop fatigué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Alors... Accusé d'avoir « travailler » au service de Voldemort... D'avoir torturé plusieurs moldus et Nés-moldus, continua-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement,... Et d'avoir tué... Dumbledore !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! , hurla Malfoy, Je ne l'ai pas tué... Je...

- Je le sais, coupa Hermione, Harry me l'as dit.

- Ainsi Potter prends ma défense ? Mais, c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Je vais faire un rapport dessus comme quoi ils se sont trompés mais, car il faut toujours un mais, cela n'explique pas que tu as torturé des moldus et des Nés-moldus...

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Il n'y a que ma tarée de tante qui a tellement fait de choses horribles que tu ne puisses imaginer ! C'est elle qui les torturait, les tuait et quand elle en avait envie, elle me demandait d'achever sa victime... Rogue l'as fait... Car je n'avais pas le courage... Ce courage, Votre courage, celui dont j'avais besoin en 6e année, pour vous rejoindre.

- Oh... Je suis vraiment navrée Malefoy, Je ne savais pas...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et on n'en reparle plus !

Mais Hermione ne dit rien, réfléchissant si elle devait l'aidée ou non. Après tout, c'est Malfoy, il saura se débrouiller.

- Tant que j'y pense, qu'en est-il de ta fortune ?

- Ma fortune ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Granger, hein ?

- Pour voir si... Oh et puis, quand je te pose une question, tu y réponds ! Point barre.

- Eh bien, il me reste que 500 Gallions pour le restant de ma vie.

Hermione nota tout ce qu'il avait dit, du moins le plus important. Le Ministre en n'avait que faire de leur querelle. Malfoy l'observait durant une demi-heure quand il parla :

- Tu crois que je vais aller a Azkaban ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. le jugement, comme le dit si bien Mclaggen, dit-elle en grinçant des dents, ce qui arracha un faible sourire à Malefoy, peut durer jusqu'à cinq jours. Tu sais, je ne te vois pas dans cet endroit. Tu ne le mérites pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vois pas dans cet ignoble endroit, où a dépérit mon père, avec toutes ces ordures ? Pourquoi tu peux prendre ma défense ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas dit que tu m'enverrais là-bas. Alors ma question est pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te vois pas là-bas parce-que...Parce-que...

En premiere année, Hermione avait vu du mépris, du dégoût et de la haine. En faite, dés la première rencontre. Depuis, toujours ce regard, sans un changement. Mais cela n'était pas qu'une carapace, pour se protéger ?, pensa-t-elle. En détaillant ses souvenirs, Hermione avait vu autre chose, repoussant tout le mal. Mais ce quelque chose, elle ne le trouva pas.

- Parce-que ?, l'interrompit-il dans ses pensée avec une légère pointe d'impatience et d'agacement dans sa voix.

- Parce-qu'il en ai ainsi ! Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, dit-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je me ferai le déplaisir de t'envoyer chez Mclaggen qui, lui, se fera un plaisir de t'envoyer à Azkaban sans pitié.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Hermione lui fit un résumé sur son rapport, recevant parfois des regards noires, étonnés et un autre indéchiffrable. Il protesta quand l'occasion se présentait, ce qui l'énerva. Elle qui voulait l'aidée, il l'a rabaissait.

18h00, il était 18h00 quand elle eut enfin fini! Elle se coltinait les remarques plus ou moins acide et les regards noires de Drago et lui-même depuis 10h00. Elle alla rendre visite aux Weasley, comme tous les vendredis. Hermione transplana à peine qu'elle vit une tornade rousse suivit de Ron et de Harry. Après avoir embrasser tout les membres Weasley, elle se mit à table et parla à Harry du jugement de Malefoy :

- Malefoy ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Ron, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulue qu'il aille là-bas, Mione ?

- Ron !, s'exclama à l'unissons Harry et Hermione.

- Bah quoi ?

- Il ne le mérite pas, dit Hermione.

- Et il n'est pas mauvais au fond, renchérit Harry, et puis, il a abaissé sa baguette le soir où Dumbledore est mort.

Le Trio eut une prière silencieuse pour leur ancien professeur. Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Fred...Et Teddy, orphelin tout comme Harry qui était son parrain.

Le repas se finit dans un calme presque religieux, avant qu'Hermione ne parte, elle demanda à Harry ce qu'elle pouvait faire envers Malfoy.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Mione, c'est toi qui décide.

- Je ne veux pas le condamné, Harry, mais il le faudra, dit-elle désespérée.

- Écoute ton cœur Hermione, pas la justice.

- Mais je...

- Au fait, la coupa Ron, Tu viendras à notre mariage ?

Ron était avec Luna. Hermione avait compris que Ron était comme un frère pour elle, tout comme Harry, elle fut alors heureuse que Ron se mari enfin. Elle avait eu quelque aventure mais sans plus, du coup, elle était célibataire et victime des avances de Mclaggen.

- Evidement, Ron, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Bon bah, au revoir Mione.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'appela:

- Mione, n'oublie pas , pense avec ton coeur.

- Mais, comment ça ?

- Tu verras au moment propice, répondit simplement Harry, le regard dans le vague.

Qu'avait donc en tête son meilleur ami ? Harry repartit vers la maison Weasley, laissant Hermione transplaner quelque secondes plus tard. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, Pattenrond sur ses genoux, puis repensa au événements de la journée:

Mclaggen

Malefoy

Mariage de Ron

Les paroles étranges de Harry.

Hermione s'avança vers son bureau, dégageant au passage Pattenrond qui cracha, et décida de remplir le deuxième dossier restant de ce matin. Greyback... Plusieurs victimes dont Lupin, rajouta mentalement Hermione, à travailler au service de Voldemort... C'est au bout d'un certains temps de réflexion qu'elle décida de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Cet homme, pensa t-elle, à fait plusieurs choses horribles... Malefoy n'a rien fait alors, je ne ferais rien. Elle se coucha, la conscience tranquille, et se repassa plusieurs fois la journée en boucle avant de s'endormir définitivement. Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne humeur, chose rare en temps normal, et c'est d'une humeur presque euphorique qu'elle atteignit son bureau.

- Granger... , commença Mclaggen.

- Non, pas cette fois, Mclaggen. J'ai remplie correctement les dossier alors fous moi la paix !

Il repartit, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard étonné, et sortit de la pièce. Hermione ne vit pas une énorme pile, comme d'habitude, alors elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle se leva et marcha dans le hall vide, laissant son regard glisser sur les diverses statues, le portrait de Shacklebot et plusieurs fontaine. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre et frappa trois fois, on lui autorisa d'entrer et Kingsley l'accueillie avec joie.

- Ah, Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien... Mais je n'ai rien à faire alors je me demandais si...

- Hmm, coupa le Ministre, Oui, je t'accorde le droit de retourner chez toi, après tout, tu es une bonne employée. Tiens, je t'accorde une promotion, tu travailleras au coté de Mclaggen...

- Oh non, non, surtout pas, dit précipitamment Hermione, J'aime mon travail et enfaite je voulais voir... Malefoy.

- Mr Malefoy ? , s'étonna le Ministre, eh bien, d'accord, il est dans le département des jugement en cours.

- Avec Greyback ? , s'horrifia Hermione, ayant peur pour lui.

Avant que Kingsley ne put lui répondre, elle se précipita dans le département indiqué. Elle y trouva toute une sorte de mangemorts et repéra Malefoy... Non ! Il était entrain de se faire battre par ses anciens confrères. Hermione leva sa baguette et s'écria d'une voix forte:

- Arrêtez et laissez le tranquille !

Tout mouvement cessèrent et Malefoy la regarda comme si elle sortait de Sainte-Mangouste, Il frissona à cette pensée.

- Malefoy, suis moi, reprit-elle.

Il la suivit sans broncher, trop content d'être sauver mais à peine ils étaient sortis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger:

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Granger ?

- Je te sauve, et je voulais te parler, assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, Juste, j'ai décider de prendre ta défense.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

- Parce-que... Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne le mérites pas.

- Mais après tout ce que je t'ai fait, à toi et à Saint-Potter.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne suis pas cruelle.

- Il y a autre chose, dit Malefoy en la jaugeant d'un regard indéchiffrable, le visage impassible.

- Et quoi ? , demanda Hermione à mi-voix.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne ma défense, je peux me débrouiller.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malefoy, et pas question de te laisser seul, tu perdras. Et pour l'amour du ciel, répond à ma question, dit Hermione en voyant qu'il allait s'esquiver de nouveau.

- Mais laisse-moi donc ! , s'énerva t-il, comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de...

- Un mot de plus et tu finis à Azkaban sans procès.

Il ne rajouta rien et Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains, quelque chose brillait sur sa joue.

- Oh, excuse-moi Granger...

- Sors d'ici, je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses...

- Mais... Granger, essaya t-il.

- Dégage, hurla Hermione.

- Un problème ? , fit une voix.

C'était Mclaggen.

- Non, Mclaggen, répondit Malefoy, alors si tu permet, va t-en.

- Mais ferme-la, satané Mangemort...

- Tu es sourd Maclaggen ? Malefoy t'as dit de sortir, alors tu sors ! , explosa Hermione.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement sous ses protestations et une fois qu'il fut sorti, elle se retourna brusquement vers Malefoy qui était resté bouche-bée devant sa colère.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi.

Il sortit donc et pris soin de refermer la porte. Il l'entendit se rasseoir, pleurer et renifler bruyamment. Il éprouvait de la culpabilité en ce moment, qu'elle idée de l'avoir de nouveau insulté... Pourquoi, au juste ? Pour esquiver une malheureuse question! Quel idiot il faisait là. Malfoy se traita mentalement puis repartit vers son département. Quand il fut devant l'entrée, il hésita cependant à aller à l'intérieur. Et si, il allait se faire tuer cette fois là, parce-que Granger l'avait tiré de là avant qu'il ne soit trop amoché. Et si on lui annonçait que, finalement, il allait dans cet endroit maudit, parce-qu'il espérait que Granger allait le sortir de là. Et si, et si...

A ce rythme là, il finira dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. En attendant de se décider, il pensa à deux vies, celle où il s'en sortirait et celle où il finirait en prison. Evidement, cela dépendait du choix de Granger. Il était fichu, il ne lui restait que de s'idéaliser et voir la réalité. Il commença par la plus réaliste, autrement dit, celle où il irait là-bas. Malefoy se voyait déjà, assit dans un coin sombre près d'une fenêtre. Les détraqueurs passaient et repassaient sans cesse devant sa cellule, attendant le moindre souvenir heureux. Terrible était bien le mot, cet endroit était vraiment affreux. Tu ne le mérites pas. La voix de Granger résonna dans sa tête et le décor changea. Il voyait un manoir, non une maison, plutôt grande, d'une blancheur éclatante. Le soleil était à son zénith et des cris d'enfants lui parvenait. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux voir sa propre vision et il vit plus nettement. Des enfants étaient bien là, un à la chevelure blonde tel un Malefoy, puis un, ou plutôt une, à la chevelure assez châtain, presque blond foncé. Ils étaient heureux et bizarrement, lui aussi. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et il se retourna. Une femme élancée et mince, cheveux un peu frisés et mi-long, un sourire tendre et chaleureux sur ses lèvres et des yeux noisettes avec une pointe de dorée en raison du soleil. Il crut l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais il ne trouva pas, trop absorbé par tant de beauté naturelle. Elle parla:

- Je ne te laisserais pas...

Il lui sourit et commença à marcher vers elle.

- Malefoy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Sa vision s'écroula pour faire face à la réalité.

Granger était devant lui et il sembla qu'il avait avancé d'un pas. Il recula aussitôt, un peu troublé par une telle proximité.

- Je disais que je ne te laisserais pas aller là-bas, je te défendrais.

- Ah... Bah, merci.

- Et aussi, enfin, si tu veux, tu viens dormir chez moi.

Ses yeux s'illumina, plus de nuit blanches, enfin un Vrai habitat.

- Et, tu auras ta chambre.

Et un Vrai lit! Il se serait jeté dans ses bras s'ils n'avaient pas été ennemies.

- Merci mais, tu n'est pas obligé, tu sais.

- Je sais, soupira Hermione, blasée, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Il l'a regarda, ahuri puis il alla chercher ses uniques affaires dans le foyer communs des jugements en cours.

Aahhh... Il y a pleins de trucs qui me gêne... Mais bon, je vais faire avec, j'assume mes écritures, non mais! Le département des jugements en cours... Pour vous éviter une question inutile, je crois bien que je l'ai inventer pour que ça colle. Où mettre les prisonniers sinon ? Mais des prisonniers dans le Ministère... Ah ouai quand même. #Hardcore!

Enfin bref, ne me demander pas quand viens la suite, je l'écris bientôt mais je ne sais pas. Et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre Fanfiction, " Une nouvelle vie pour retrouver l'ancienne", il faut que je récupères la suite dans un vieil ordi qui ne s'allume plus -'... T^T. Et donc, je vais faire de tout mon possible pour récupéré la suite.

TheMuggleOf... Non, cette fois, je signe en français :)

LaMoldueDeMinuit. Ah... Ça a moins de classe d'un coup xD.

Oui, je parle trop... Je m'en vais.


End file.
